Sly As A Cat
by M14Mouse
Summary: Az stared helpless at the small ball of fur. What in Oz was she supposed to do with this cat?


Sly as A Cat

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Az stared helpless at the small ball of fur. What in Oz was supposed to do with this cat?

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Az couldn't remember if she had a pet growing up. The witch twisted her memories so much. It was hard sometimes. She wasn't allowed to think about it much in the presence of her sister but DG was busy with her mom. She was left to deal with this current problem. She glanced down at the small kitten. She could count the monkeys but they weren't hers. In small moments of lucid, she could feel them crawling under her skin. She could hear the soft croaks and flying of their wings.

No, there weren't her pets.

But this?

This cat…was totally different. It was a black and white ball of fur with big blue eyes. It looked at her like she was the best thing in the world. Personally, she thought that it was the food in her hands and not her shining personality.

"Now…stay out of trouble or the maids will hang you out to dry, little one," She said softly.

The kitten meowed at her before turning her attention back to her food. She smiled softly as she turned away and headed toward her room. She opened her door and closed it behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed. She was able to sneak by her family and the guards today. When she stumbled across them, it was strange and painful. They stepped around her like she was glass or the evil reborn. It was a painful experience that she avoided at all cost. So, she sneaked out in the early morning or late evening when few people were around.

That was when she discovered the kitten. Hopefully, the kitten finds a home among the staff.

She heard scratching at her door and a soft meow. She turned around and opened the door. The little kitten slipped right in.

IF she knew any better, he slipped right into her life.

-OZOZOZ-

She named him Sly.

He was a clever little boy who got into lots of trouble. At least, that is what everyone told her.

"Look what he done?! Look at these curtains?!" The maid said as she brought curtains that Sly shredded.

"Your cat has marking his territory! In my boots," A guard grumbled.

"He won't let me work! He kept get in the way of my reading," the librarian shouted.

"He kept chasing the birds away!" The gardener shouted.

"Eating the muffins!"

"Playing with my fabric!"

Sometimes, she wondered if they were talking about the same cat. Because with her? He was such a sweet boy who sat on her lap and purred softly when she stroked his fur. At night, he would curl next the small of her back and slept. He brought her comfort that she didn't know needed. He was also picky on the company that she kept. He would become very upset if she became upset as well.

He was her protector.

She remembered when a pair of guards was angry with her about something she did when she was a witch, Sly hissed and claw at the guards.

Her little protector.

When she told Mr. Cain about the incident, he wasn't pleased at all.

"You know…a dog might be better for you," Mr. Cain said. Her eye brow rose slightly as a grin formed on her face. She looked down at her Sly as he purred on her lap.

"Oh? Why would I want one? Sly is a very able protector," She said.

"I know. A dog would be much easier to train and less messy."

"You sure, Mr. Cain? I have seen dogs destroy a room in a matter of minutes. Sly might be picky about who would keep us company."

"Point taken," He said with a grumble.

"But I am thankful for your suggestion."

"Another suggestion, you need to get out more."

"You have been talking to my sister again."

Mr. Cain sighed softly.

"Your sister is just worried about you. Your family is worried about you."

She sighed as she stroked Sly's fur.

"I prefer to keep my own company."

"I have been there, princess. Your own company can be a dangerous thing."

Her body stiffed at his words. She heard Sly stopped purring.

"I just don't know."

"Think about it."

"I will."

She knew her words were just hollow words to pacifier the Tin Man.

-OZOZOZ-

"You silly cat…what are you doing here?"

Sly opened his eyes from his perch on the stone bench.

"Probably sunning yourself," She said as she took a seat next to him.

"It is a beautiful day…I can see why you are out here."

She noticed the slight smell of flowers in the air and the singing of the birds.

"The same can be said about you, sis," DG said from behind her.

She tilted her head slightly to look over her shoulder.

"I couldn't help myself," She said with a shrug.

"Well…maybe, we can enjoy the beautiful day together."

She tilted her head and smiled slightly as her sister took a seat next to her.

"I would like that."

-OZOZOZ-

"I am going to skin that cat alive! He pissed on my boots" The guard roared.

Her body became stiffed and her eyes narrowed at the guard.

"You will do no such thing," She said coolly.

"And…what are you going to do about that?" The guard smirked.

She straightened her back and glared at the guard. The guard flinched.

"I am neither the witch nor my mother. I am far worse. I have the knowledge of both and I know how to use it. I believe that you are smart enough not to discover it, correct?" She said coldly.

"Yes…yes…your highness." The guard's words stumbled out.

"Leave."

The guard couldn't get away fast enough.

She looked down at Sly, who was licking his paw.

-OZOZOZ-

"A Party?! Why?" She said with a squeak. She couldn't do it. She couldn't be there with all of those people.

"To show the people that the royalty family is whole," Her mother said.

"You mean to show the people that I am not evil," She snapped back.

"Azdadellia!"

"It is true! I am not going to be some show case to be stare at!"

"This isn't about you! It is about everyone! Your presence will give them peace of mind. It will give me peace of mind that my daughter hasn't become lost."

Sly brushed against her legs. She looked down and picked him up. His purrs calm down her anxiety. She could do this.

"I haven't become lost."

"No…just a ghost," Her mom said sadly.

Guilt nagged at her with her mother's words.

"I will think on it, mother."

Her mother's smile grew from her face.

"That is all that I asked."

-OZOZOZ-

She stared at herself in the mirror. It was strange to herself like this. It was nothing like how the witch dressed. It was a simple cream dress with a simple shawl to cover her shoulders.

"You look nice, princess," Mr. Cain grumbled.

She looked over her shoulder to look at him.

"Kind of you to say…but I would like an unbais opinion. What do you think, Sly?" She said as she turned to her cat on her bed.

Sly opened his eyes and stared at her. He yawned.

She laughed.

"Unbais, huh?"

She laughed even harder. It felt like a piece of her breaks free for the first time.

It might have been time or just her or Sly.

Or maybe…it was all three.

But for the first time…in a long time…she felt like herself.

End

A/N: My best friend asked me to write this and I had a totally blast doing it. I hope that you guys enjoy. Read and review if you wish.


End file.
